pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
María
Idols:Sandia María & Kiseki Ginagi (Premium Jewel) Song:As If It's Your Last (Japanese Ver) Coords:Dolce Diva Red Coord (Ver.2,María) Dolce Diva Turqouise Coord (Kiseki) Cyalume Coords:Extravagant Queen Cyalume Coord (María) Crystal Doll Premium Cyalume Coord (Kiseki) Kiseki María Ambas Escena Era un dia tranquilo,pero en un lugar Misterioso se encontraban María y Kiseki hablando de un Tema que todos desconocen..... María:Es ella...*saca una foto* Kiseki:Gomez...Yuriko *mira las fotos* María:Solo tengo dos por ahora pero es todo lo que pude conseguir Kiseki:¿Crees que ella pueda estar con nosotras? María:En efecto ella debe ser una de las cuatro cartas ella es la tercera Kiseki:Y la cuarta? María:sigo buscando aunque.... Kiseki:Aunque? María:Creo que habra una quinta Kiseki:hay que ver, que pasara..... María:es hora de que salgamos tu y yo Kiseki:si,ya debutaste asi que debemos hacer nuestro Live en Duo María:En efecto...Ikimashou! Live Kiseki:'Holisu! Aqui esta su Muñeca de Cristal *sonrie* Mi Nombre es Kiseki Ginagi y provengo de la Dimension PIA,es un placer conocerlos,es con todo placer anunciarles que María y Yo haremos un Live para ustedes '''María:'Bienvenida Kiseki~Chan *sonrie* Aqui esta su Diva PODEROSA! Publico:Y NUESTRO MALVAVISCO KAWAIIIIII!!!!!!!!! 'María:'Esa soy Yo! 'Ambas:'Sin Más Preambulos! As If It's Your Last!!!!!! Little bit of that Little bit of this Little bit of that Gimme gimme gimme li-, gimme li- (Gimme little bit of that) Hito nigiri no suna (Gimme little bit of this) No yō mande anata wa Teguyo ai hodo hikareru no yo Omoidōri ni ika nai no *se activan sus auras* Ruri:Esas Auras..... Watashi no toiki o Kanji te hoshii Mitsume te i te mo missing you Dakara won't you set me free Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto Dakishime te nani mo ira nai no Sunao ni ma kisu o Shi te hoshii saigo no ai no yō ni Publico:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Saigo no yō sa sa saigo no yō Saigo no yoru no yō love Saigo no yō sa sa saigo no yō Ashita ga ko nai yō love ''MAKING DRAMA SWITCH OOOOON!!!!'' ''¡frozen Castle! ¡MIRAGEEEEEEE!'' ''Scintillating Sparkle Venus!'' ''*En el Making Drama María esta en una jaula sin poder salir,y entonces de repente aparece Kiseki con una llave abre la reja y suelta las cadenas que la tienen prisionera luego aparecen caminando en una pasarela de alfombra roja,aparece un sastre y las viste como reinas,hay Muchos fans gritando las dos lanzan un beso y suben a un reloj gigante donde todos las admiran*'' ''We are the queens of the world'' CYALUME TIME!!! One two three Kara hajimeru wa Kesshite ushiro furimuka nai wa Watashi no subete o uketome te yo Dare ni mo jama sase nai wa BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto Daki shimete nanimo ira naino Sunao ni ima kiss o Site hosii saigo no ai no you Saigo no yō sa sa saigo no yō Saigo no yoru no yō love Saigo no yō sa sa saigo no yō Ashita ga ko nai yō love -''En ese momento dieron un salto y desaparecieron-'' Aroma:NO PUEDO CREERLO! Seran aliadas nuestras de la oscuridad? Mikan:Kiseki debe ser un Angel~Nano Garuru:María debe ser una pequeña Monstruo Fuwari:Sugoooiiiii *w* Despues del Live Reportera:Hoy 25 de Noviembre del 2017 las calles.los medios de comunicacion y las redes sociales estan muy movidas con la aparición de Kiseki y su Live junto a nuestra principiante pero Muy famosa Venezolana María,despues al finalizar su Concierto desaparecieron dejando una nube de humo rosada con turquesa y sin dejar rastro,sus fans o como dirían ellas L@s Dreams están muy emocionados respecto a su Live y esto nos deja una pregunta..... Yuriko:Kiseki....María..... Samira:Yuri ¿que estas viendo? Yuriko:mira las noticias Samira:ugh.... Mirana:Tadaima Yuriko & Samira:Okaeri Yuriko:Mirana Nee~San Mirana:Nani? *sonriendo* Yuriko:Vistes las noticias? Mirana:Si...interesante ¿no? Yuriko:Hai..... ---------------------------------------------- María:*hablando por telefono* Si lo viste? ¿que te parecio? si lo se fue tan WOW! asi q- *se tropieza con Ruri* Ruri:HEY! TEN CUIDA- María:S-sumimasen,es que estaba desconcentrada de verdad lo la- *levanta la mirada*men...to.... -Por unos 5 minutos Ruri y María se quedaron mirando fijamente y asi concluye nuestra escena- ''FIN''''' Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK3 Categoría:Sandia María Categoría:María Live Categoría:Kiseki Live Categoría:Kiseki Ginagi Categoría:Jaque Mate:El Juego de las Cartas Arc